Three Little Words
by LadyAzrael1994
Summary: Sixteen year old Nikia Black has been expelled from Beauxbatons and will be starting at Hogwarts come September. But this is turning out to be the worst summer of her life. What will happen to her?  May randomly contain some graphic content
1. Chapter 1

1. June 29, 2022

_My name is Nikia Black (N-eye-key-a not Nick-ee-a). That's right, you heard me. Black. Yes, I am related to Sirius Black, a fact I don't let on to everybody. Now, not many people know this but Sirius black had a daughter. Even _he_ may not have known. The mother, Amélie Antoine, she was French and she named her daughter Cerise Black, meaning "black cherry". When Cerise was 19, she met Marc Summers, with whom, she, in turn, had a daughter. This daughter she named Nikia Black. Yup, that's me, Sirius Black's granddaughter. My mother did not name me Summers, after my father, because he left her before I was even born. You see, my mother and I, and my grandmother too, we are witches. That is why my father left us. My mother told him about herself and told him that I would probably be the same and that is why he left; he was afraid of us. I was born a few months later. My mother, grandmother and I are all French and my first language is French. It was only after moving here to Scotland, when I was about 3, that I began to learn English. My mother, ma mère, and I now live in a Muggle town that has a fairly small magical community, very few witches and wizards. Our house has a lot of Muggle appliances. We try to blend in as much as possible and we have quite a few Muggle friends who come over often. I've even found a spell that will allow Muggle electronics, such as iPods and video players, to run on magic. Well, I more _made _it than _found_ it. Oh, I'm babbling. I never used to. I was always a think-before-you-speak girl but not so much since….. Anyways it doesn't really matter. What does matter, though, is that I have officially declared this to be the "Worst Summer Ever". No joke. Just before this summer began, I was expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the school for magic I attended from years 1 through 5 (ages 11-15). That meant dealing with _maman_ when I got home, which was NOT fun. Still, I consider myself lucky that I was expelled from a school in France. If I had been studying in Britain at the time, I would've lost my wand. But then, to cap _that_ off, I had to go to a meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my new school come September, to get a couple hours of lectures about rules and expectations and behaviour for school, blah blah blah. BORING! I'm babbling again. Oh well, I gotta go. Peace. _Ξ

Sixteen year old Nikia Black looked up from her journal, to see her mother standing in the doorway to her bedroom. She closed the blue book that she had gotten for her last birthday, put it back under her pillow and sat up on her bed. Her mother did not look happy.

"_Ma belle_, I am so sorry. I 'ave been called into vork again." Cerise Black, Nikia's mother, was an accomplished journalist for _The Daily Prophet _in England and was often called in on short notice. Nikia was used to her mother having to run off at random intervals for indefinite periods of time.

"That's okay, _maman_. I'll be fine." she assured her mother.

Cerise smiled at her only daughter; she knew that very well by now. _Mon dieu_, she thought, _she could take care of herself and everyone around her without even breaking a sweat. I really should stay home more, it's not fair for her to be alone so much and to have take care of this whole family. _As if reading her thoughts, Nikia spoke up again;

"Don't worry so much _maman_. I know you need to work and I don't mind looking after the house. Now get going or Ms. Brown will get over stressed again."

"I know _ma belle_. Now, there are leftovers in ze fridge, do not forget…"

"To feed Mouse and Minuit, lock the house, clean my room, have a shower and get to bed on time" Nikia cut across her mother. "_Oui, maman_, I will remember. Good luck at work."

And after a quick hug and kiss, and one last look at her daughter, Cerise disapparated.

...

Nikia was indeed used to looking after herself and her surroundings. At a very young age, her mother had taught her how to cook and clean and do the shopping and take care of herself. Because her mother worked so much, Nikia was usually the one who did all of the cleaning around the house as well as the shopping, the cooking and caring for the family pets, Mouse and Minuit. She didn't mind though; quite often, she enjoyed it.

At sixteen, Nikia was a fairly average sized teenager. She stood around five and a half feet tall, weighed about 120 lbs and was pretty well built. You might've noticed that she was a bit more muscled than your average teenager but only if you were really paying attention. The first thing you would notice about her would be her hair. Hip length and midnight black, it was usually loose and rippling about her as she walked, or else tied back in one long plait down the center of her back. The second thing you'd notice would be her eyes. A piercing ice blue, the phrase "the eyes are the windows into the soul" would not've been lost on Nikia.

Sitting on her bed, Nikia laughed softly to herself. She always felt that her mother worried to much about her instead of thinking about herself sometimes. _I swear, she hasn't taken a vacation from work since I was born. Oh wait, _she corrected herself, _and when we moved here from France. _As a teenager, Nikia liked being alone sometimes and usually busied herself with laundry or dishes and such. _But I'm never _really_ alone, _she thought to herself. "Am I Minnie?" she said to the black cat that had just jumped into her lap. _Meow, _replied the cat.

Laughing, Nikia picked up the cat and, snuggling her face into her fur, got up off of her bed and headed downstairs. Minuit, or Minnie, was a pure black cat the Nikia'a grandmother had given as an 11th birthday present. Well, _early_ birthday present really. Nikia had been given the cat before going off to Beauxbatons for her first year that September. The kitten had been meant as a birthday present, even though Nikia's birthday fell at the end of October, on Halloween.

Putting now full grown cat on a chair, Nikia proceeded to place two different types of food in two different dishes.

"Mousy!" she called, "dinner time!" Mouse the Crup came tearing around the corner, tail wagging furiously, skidded on the wood flooring, almost tripped, righted herself and dashed to the food dish Nikia had placed on the floor. Minuit made a more dignified walk to her food dish, jumping down of the chair and walking stately to where her owner had placed _her_ food. The Crup was a family pet, though Nikia was the one that had named her. A few months after moving to Scotland, Nikia was beginning to learn English and had just discovered the word "mouse". When her mother had taken her get a Crup the 4 year old had jumped up and down and cried "Mouse! Mouse, mouse, mouse!" Her mother had just laughed and Mouse the Crup had been named.

Looking around herself, Nikia saw that a mound of dishes awaited her attention. So, after eating her own meal, she pulled her long hair into a ponytail, turned on her favourite CD, rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

Later that night, Nikia flopped down onto her bed. Mouse and Minuit jumped up and settled around her as she turned up her music…

...

_A girl is running down the street. It's raining heavily, a fact she seems to register faintly as she sprints down the sidewalk, her long hair sticking to her back. _Why did I forget my coat?_ The girl thinks dimly as she runs. She slips, her bare arms hitting the pavement hard. She's back up and running almost instantly, barely aware of her ripped blouse flapping behind her as she goes, exposing her torso and the black bra she is wearing. She glances back. He's there, just as she knew he would be, always there but never gaining any ground. The girl trips again, this time somersaulting before getting back to her feet. She's realizing, as she ruins, that she can't keep this up forever. _I have to find a populated street, _the girl notes clearly. She takes a random left, then a right and another left. She glances back again, hoping to have lost the one pursuing her, but no, there he is again. One more left and she runs straight into a dead end alleyway. She glances around frantically, looking for a way out but there is none, only the way she came in, which is now blocked by the man she has been running from. She whirls around to face him, her body tense and chest heaving, praying to get another chance at escape. The man passes under a street light, which reveals him to be younger than first thought, around the girl's own age, with a nasty smile spreading across his face as he approaches her. "Derek, Derek, please!" the girl cries. "Please, don't do this. Please, no!" "Now, now, darling," he says, wagging his finger at her," if you didn't want thins then you should not have broken up with me, particularly not in front of the whole school." His grin widens, knowing that he is changing the truth to suit himself. "Mais non, mais non, I did not Derek! You _know_ I did not!" she is crying now, though glad that the heavy rain is masking this. He just chuckles softly, menacingly. "Lie all you like, you deserve this", he says as he lunges at her and grabs hold of her arms. Looking into his eyes, seeing the anticipation there, the girl is afraid. As he pushes her against the back wall of the alley, she throws her head back and screams, louder and longer than ever before. He pulls her towards himself then shoves her back at the brick wall behind her, cracking her head against it. Again he does this, making the girl stop for fear of passing out. He releases his grip on her arms and she falls to the ground, black spots dancing in front of her eyes. She tries to sit up but he pushes her back down and kneels above her, straddling her body. He yanks down her jeans, followed by her underwear. She struggles weakly, exhaustion beginning to set in. he pushes her back down and kisses her harshly on the mouth. She claws him across the face, causing him to backhand her in retaliation. He sits up and drops his own pants and boxers, pushing the girl back down yet again as she struggles to free herself. A wave of pain washes over her as he enters her and she screams. He brings his mouth down over hers to stifle her screams and sobs, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Her head clears momentarily and she bites down on his tongue. Hard. She can taste his blood flooding her mouth as the boy yells and smashes her head on the ground, forcing her to let go. He backhands her again and this time the girl can taste her own blood in her mouth. He starts kissing her again and again, causing her to barely be able to draw breath. She sees spots again. He takes his mouth away and sits up, causing a fresh burst of pain to course through her. She screams again. This time, the boy barely seems to notice. His back is to the alley's entrance. The girl on the ground is so exhausted she can barely move but, facing the ally mouth, she sees a car pull up and someone get out. She pulls herself back together, draws as much breath as she can and screams an ear shattering scream. The people at the end of the alley jerk around to look into the darkness at the end, where the girl and boy are locked together. She screams again and sees the couple begin running towards her. Suddenly her scream chokes off and she can't seem to draw breath. Her chest is heaving but no air is coming in or out. _He's strangling me!_ She realises. With the last amount of energy remaining to her, she begins to kick and scratch and hit as much of him as possible. Her world begins to go dark but just as she is sure she is about to die, the pressure is pulled away and she draws in a large, gasping breath, feeling cold, night air rush into her lungs. She opens her eyes to see that the rain has stopped and that there is a woman kneeling beside her, talking to her. Looking to her other side, she sees a man holding the boy in a choke hold. She looks back to the woman, who is trying to ask her her name. The girl hears sirens in the distance, growing louder as they come closer. Looking back at the woman, the girl croaks out: "Nikia. My name is Nikia." Then, everything goes black. _

Nikia sat bolt upright on her bed, startling Minuit off her owner's chest. This was the weight on Nikia's chest which had triggered this dream. A police car raced past her window, lights on, sirens blaring, and sped past into the distance.

Looking around her room, Nikia realises that she is crying. Picking up Minuit, from where she had been deposited on the floor, she gets up and walks over to her window and looks out. She can see people walking together across the street, laughing and talking together. Trying to tell herself that it was all a dream, she knows that she can't lie that well, even to herself. Sighing, she turns away from her window and looks around her room. She can hear her mother moving quietly downstairs. Sighing again as she gets back into bed, she says quietly:

"It's decided, Minnie. Worst Summer Ever."

_Meow!_


	2. Chapter 2

So what does everyone think so far? Please please please please let me know your thoughts, comments, even ideas. If you give me ideas I will try to work them in (as long as it goes with my plan for the story) So please keep reading, message me and enjoy chapter 2 :)

2. July 3, 2022

_Well, there it is: the real reason that this is the Worst Summer Ever. That whole event was bad enough but my mother was gone that week and I just couldn't tell her when she got back. I fixed up most of my injuries by magic and explained the rest by saying I'd gotten into a fight. _Maman_ trusts me so much that she didn't even question it. I feel so bad about it. But she's so busy all the time that I usually look after myself anyways and I've been in fights before. Gotta go. Supper. Peace. _Ξ

Putting her journal away, Nikia headed downstairs to start dinner for her and her mom. As she turned on her music, there came a knock at the door. Opening it, Nikia was surprised to see it was Melissa Perry, her Muggle neighbour.

"Hi Nikia" Melissa said.

"Oh, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Pretty good," Nikia replied. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," agreed Melissa. "I'm really here to give you this. My mum said it was dropped into our mail slot by mistake." As she spoke, she handed a letter to Nikia. Turning it over, Nikia saw a seal with a coat of arms: a large letter H surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake; the seal of Hogwarts.

"Oh, thanks Melissa," she said, feeling faintly relieved. This was a pretty important letter. _It's a really good thing she brought it over,_ she thought to herself, _or I might have missed the start of term or something. _

They stayed and talked for quite a while. It was late by the time Melissa returned home. She and Nikia had gone to elementary school together when they were younger, but they hadn't seen much of each other since Nikia started attending Beauxbatons.

Locking the door and turning off the kitchen lights, Nikia made her way upstirs to her bedroom to open the letter from Hogwarts:

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for the coming school year. Please note that term will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving from Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station at __eleven o'clock__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor P. __Clearwater_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Behind this letter, Nikia found the list of books and equipment that she would need to buy as well as her ticket for the Hogwarts Express.

"Looks like I'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley soon, eh Minnie?" she said, looking down at the cat that had jumped up beside her. "Ah well. May as well sleep on it." And with that, Nikia changed into her pyjamas, turned off the lights and crawled into be, with Minuit and Mouse curled up around her.

...

A week or so later, Nikia was just about to Floo off to Diagon Alley to go do her school shopping, when the doorbell rang. It was Melissa.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry, are you just heading out?" she asked, looking faintly disappointed.

"Ummm, yes actually. I'm going shopping. But why don't I call you when I get back and we can make plans for a day out together or something?"

"Yeah, definitely!" the other girl responded, enthusiastically. "Guess I'll talk to you later then. Have fun shopping!" Turning, she walked back down the street, up the steps and into her own house.

Locking the door behind Melissa, Nikia headed to her fireplace, grabbed a handful of glittery green powder from a jar on the mantelpiece and threw it onto the logs. Stepping into the green flames that had burst into existence, Nikia shouted clearly "Diagon Alley" and whooshed away. As she span around in the flames, she thought to herself; _I really hope Melissa doesn't notice that I don't leave or I'm going to seem like such a hypocrite. _


	3. Chapter 3

3. July 15, 2022

_Diagon Alley was AMAZING! All the different shops and all the people! I mean, I've seen that kind of crowd before, of course, but not Diagon Alley. Before this year, my mother and I have always spent the end of July and August with ma grandmamma in France, so that it was easier to catch the train to Beauxbatons. So, of course, we always did our shopping in Paris. And, in Paris, it's not just _one_ street for magical shopping. No, it's more like a dozen or more BLOCKS of magical shops. There are so many different options that you rarely see more than 5 or 6 students on the same street let alone the same shop. But I'm off topic. So, I went to Diagon Alley to buy all my new school supplies. My first stop was Gringotts, to withdraw some money from our vault. My mother transferred all our money to England when we moved here, it's easier than sending away to _La Banque de Notre Dame de Paris_ every time we need gold. Then I started my shopping at a place called _Flourish and Blotts_, where I got all my all my books and parchment, ink and quills. Then I went on to _Bobbin's Apothecary_ for my potions ingredients and equipment. Going down the list that came in my letter, I went and bought everything in plenty of time. My final stop was _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ to get my new school robes. As I was leaving to go get lunch somewhere, I ran into, and I mean literally _into_ The Harry Potter! And how do I know who he was you ask? Well _duh_! EVERYONE knows who he is. I mean, he _did _save, like, ALL of Britain! And he was only 17! I'm sure he'd rather not be famous but what can he do about it now? Okay, enough with the star struck thing. Point is, I was so embarrassed, `specially since he was there with his whole family. Okay, gotta go pack my new trunk. Peace._ Ξ

The rest of the summer passed quickly for Nikia. She and her mother spent a week visiting her grandmother in France and after they returned home, she spent most of her time with Melissa.

Too soon, it was time to say goodbye to her new friend and pack up and leave for Hogwarts. Hugging Melissa goodbye, she promised t write as much and possible, then went back into her house to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Cerise went first, with the luggage, followed by Nikia, with Minuit.

Arriving at the inn, they caught a cab to Kings Cross Station and found their way to Platform 9 ¾. After stowing her trunk and Minuit in an empty compartment, Nikia returned to where her mother was standing on the platform. Looking at her, Nikia saw that her mother was holding back tears. Hugging her, Nikia tried to reassure her.

"_Tout sera bien maman, _it will be fine," she said calmly. "I will write as often as possible and I'll even be nice to the teachers," she continued, looking up at her mother with big eyes. Cerise laughed; Nikia had had a notorious reputation with the teachers back at Beauxbatons.

"I vill believe ZAT ven I do not hear from ze administration zis year _ma chèrie._ You are so very much like my father zat I do not believe zat _zat_ is possible for you." Cerise's father was, of course, Sirius Black, a notorious prankster. A whistle sounded across the platform, prompting the rest of the students on the platform to board before the train left. Smiling, Nikia gave her mother one last kiss and hug before running to the train.

Standing on the platform, Cerise watched and waved as her daughter leaned out the window, waving and shouting back, until the train rounded a corner and was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

4. September 1, 2022

_I'm sitting in an empty compartment on the train, my feet on the leather seat, knees drawn up to write, Minuit curled up beside me, enjoying the ride. _She_ is anyways, not me so much. I'm sitting here, writing, and watching the English countryside flashing by just outside my window. I swear all the kids in this school are psychic. Term hasn't even started yet and already _EVERYONE_ seems to know that the new girl that no one's ever seen before is sitting, by herself, with her cat, in compartment C13. _Joie des joies!_ NOT! So, now, I have to put up with people walking by every 30 seconds, quite often more than once, just to stare in at me sitting here. I guess I could close the blinds. At least then…_

Startled out of her thoughts by the opening of the compartment door, Nikia looked up to see a short, redheaded girl standing at the compartment door. She was about Nikia's own age, with long hair tied back in a ponytail and a lot of freckles.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if we sit here?" the girl began, "Everywhere else is full." _Oh, I'll just bet it is, _thought Nikia. _Are you sure it's not the fact that I seem to be the newest oddity in this place? _Keeping these thoughts to herself, Nikia instead asked;

"We?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Rose Weasley and this," she continued, gesturing at a boy behind her, "is my cousin James." Recognising the boy, James, Nikia could feel herself blushing, even if no one else saw it. It was one of the Potter boys, one of the ones she'd run_ into_ in Diagon Alley! Reaching out to shake their hands, Nikia prayed to herself that he hadn't noticed who she was.

"Hey, you're the one who ran into my dad earlier this summer, he said as he took her hand. He'd noticed.

"Umm, yeah, sorry about that. I'm Nikia," she replied. Releasing James' hand, Nikia saw Rose standing there, looking confused. Rousing herself, Rose just shook her head and asked;

"So, is it ok if we sit here?"

"Oh, sure, no problem."

For the rest of the ride, Nikia, Rose and James talked. They became friends quickly. Nikia was somewhat surprised at how much she liked these two almost-strangers. She would've expected a Potter to be more of a snob but James was a really down-to-earth guy.

At some point, the lunch trolley arrived and Nikia stood up, realising how stiff she was. Noticing her journal laying open on the seat beside her, she picked it up and was just putting it into her trunk when, suddenly, she was hit by a bout of nausea, making her stomach heave and threatening to return her breakfast to the world.

Clapping her hands over her mouth, she bolted out the door.

Reaching the washroom, Nikia flung the stall door open and threw up into the toilet. Pushing her hair out of her face, she stood up and made for the sink, to wash her face and hands.

On her way back to her compartment, Nikia's thoughts were worried. What if…?

"Oof!"

The lurching of the train had barely registered with her, even as she was thrown to the side, but the body that she was now lying across, she most definitely had noticed. Scrambling to her feet, she felt herself flushing for the second time that day.

The boy she had landed on seemed to have just left his own compartment when the train had turned, throwing her into him and taking them both down to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she began while at the same time the boy said; "I'm sorry, totally my fault." Looking at each other, they stopped speaking and began to laugh. Taking the boy's hand, Nikia pulled him to his feet. He was good looking, with pale blonde hair and a faintly pointed face. Standing there, boy and girl, just looking into each others eyes, then…

"Nikia!"

Breaking eye contact with the boy, Nikia turned around to see Rose Weasley coming towards them, looking somewhat flustered.

"There you are! Are you alright? You ran out so fast." Not even waiting for a reply, she continued; "We're about to arrive and _you_ still need to change into your school robes! Hullo Scorp."

"Hi Rose," replied the boy. Suddenly aware that he still had hold of her hand, Nikia pulled hers back and put it into her pocket.

"You better change too Scorp," continued Rose.

"Right," he agreed. "See you there then." With that, Rose grabbed hold of Nikia's arm and dragged her down the corridor.

Scorpius POV

As he walked out of his compartment, the train lurched to one side, throwing him out into the corridor where he collided with another body.

"Oof!" they both said. Looking up, Scorpius saw a mass of long, black hair, framing a heart shaped face, with a pair of ice blue eyes, looking back at him. Scrambling to her feet, she began to apologise, just as he began the same thing, even though it was neither of their faults.

On her feet again, the girl extended a hand to help him back up, which he accepted. Looking into her face, Scorpius found his eyes wandering to the blue ones belonging to the girl staring back at him.

"Nikia! There you are! Are you all right? You ran out so fast. We're almost at the school and _you_ still need to change! Hullo Scorp." Rose Weasley came running down the hall towards them.

"Hi Rose," he replied, somewhat sullenly as the girl, Naikia? withdrew her hand from his. Putting his hands in his pockets, he looked past her as she continued;

"You better change too, Scorp. We're almost there."

"Right. See you there then, I guess," he replied, directing the last comment at the black haired girl more than at Rose. With that, though, Rose grabbed hold of the girl, Nikea? and dragged her off down the corridor.

_Well, _he thought to himself, _at least I'll see her at school. _Lifting his hand to run it through his long, pale blonde hair, he was brought back to reality by a shout of: "OY! Scorp!" turning, he found one of his best friends, Albus Potter, coming towards him.

"Who the bloody hell was _that_?" asked Al as he reached Scorpius.

"Not a damned clue," replied the boy, staring back down the corridor to wherever the girl had gone.


End file.
